Dragons & Dolls
by Mango the rainwing
Summary: Sahara, Khazri, and Egypt are three SandWing orphan dragonets in Scorpion Den. One day, after a play, the director of the orphanage gives them a doll, which mysteriously transports them to an alternate version of Pyrrhia (Modern Futuristic, Wings-Of-Bloodfire's idea)


Dragons and Dolls

Hi, I'm Mango! This is the same story from the wings of fire fanon wikia and my first story here

Leave a review please!

Prologue: Full Moons and Toys

"My name is Burn. I will take over the SandWing Kingdom! Bwahahahahaha!" "Oh no you won't! My name is Blister and I will take over the SandWing Kingdom! Mwahahaha!" "Oh my! My name is Blaze and since I'm the prettiest, I will naturally take over the SandWing Kingdom. Ahahahaha!" "OH NO you won't!" "Oh yes I will!"

Sahara was standing on stage at the orphanage performing the director's new play for the whole town of Scorpion Den. She and her friends, Khazri and Egypt, were supposed to be Burn, Blister and Blaze-the three SandWing sisters that had fought the war for the throne.

"Since I'm the strongest-and OLDEST, isn't it natural that I take over?" hissed Sahara. Khazri and Egypt started arguing again, then Mojave, playing Smolder, edged in from the sides. _Oh! That's my cue!_ Sahara dove into the fray, air-scratching Khazri and breathing a short flame at Egypt. Khazri screamed and Egypt flew up into the air, yelling "Burn, are you crazy? if my scales come to any harm, the SandWings loyal to me will kill you!"

This was when Sahara was supposed to fly up and chase Egypt away to the IceWing Kingdom. Sahara tried to fly up, when she accidentally lost control and crashed into a cactus and screamed. "Sahara!" yelled Mojave. "Sahara!" screamed Egypt. "Watch out!" shouted Khazri. Mojave ran over to Sahara, trying to break her fall, but slipped on some sand. Then the cactus toppled over and caused the background of the painted stronghold to break apart.

Khazri dove at Sahara and Egypt happily joined. it was only when Sahara screamed "STOP!" that they broke apart. The audience was on their feet, stomping and roaring with laughter. "Urm... Oops?" tried Sahara. High up in the back of the audience, the director, Pyramid, smacked his forehead with his palm. "THIS. THIS is why we should never cast 3-year-old dragonets in the main role."

Later that night, the three dragonets were going to bed when Pyramid knocked on their door. "Khazri, Egypt, Sahara? I need to talk to you." Standing in the corridor, he said "What in the blazes happened today? I thought you had control of your flight by now, Sahara." "And," he said, continuing in a severe tone, "Khazri and Egypt, WHY were you wrestling like a bunch of newborn dragonets on stage? You all are three years old!"

All three lowered their heads. "Sorry, Pyramid." they chimed. Pyramid's expression softened a tad. "Oh, you three. Always stirring up some trouble, aren't you. Well, nothing we can do about it now. Here's a present, as a thank-you for making the audience laugh so hard."

Khazri and Sahara shared a glance. _Why is he thanking us?_ wondered Sahara. _Oh my! Egypt is going into sparkle mode again!_ squealed Khazri. "Wow, thanks Pyramid!" chirped Egypt. "You're just the BEST." she continued. "If i hadn't though better, I'd think that yo-" "yes, yes. That's enough. Thanks Director, we're going to bed now."

Sahara and Khazri each took one of Egypt's arms and dragged her back into their room. "EGYPT!" They both exclaimed. "What?!" she said. "Oh, Egypt. What will we do with you?" queried Khazri.

The two dragonets locked eyes. _Should we tell her? Yes, we should tell her_. "OK, Egypt. We can all see that you like Pyramid-DON'T deny it! He's 5 years older than you, for moons' sake! Seriously, can't you get a crush on Sandstorm or Mojave? I assure you, they're both really cute! Be normal for 5 minutes, maybe?"

"Wh-what?!" Egypt backed away from the dragonets until she banged into the wall. "OOWWW..." She whined. "Well, I can OBVIOUSLY see that YOU have a crush on Mojave!" said Egypt, jabbing a claw at Sahara.

 _DO I like him? Well, Mojave's pretty nice and cool and handsome..._ "Yes, fine, I like Mojave." admitted Sahara, without any hesitation. _Wow! Sahara's so cool, she just said she likes Mojave without blushing or doing anything!_ thought Khazri. "But what about you?" continued Sahara. "You haven't answered our statement!"

 _Should I say it or not? What if they don't understand? Then what? Will Sahara and Khazri shun me? Will they abandon me, just like Mother and Father did?_ "Ah! Egypt, you're bleeding a little bit!" Sahara reached for Egypt's shoulder, where a bit of wall that was sticking out had pierced the tough scales.

Egypt watched Sahara's talons come closer, closer, closer... A hundred memories flashed through her head.

 _"Father!" shouted 1.5-year-old Egypt, skidding into the kitchen. "Yes, dear?" answered Egypt's mother, Giza. "Oh, Mother! Is dinner ready yet?" "No, Egypt. Your father is out buying camel right now." "YAAAYY! Camel! I love camel!" yelled Egypt excitedly. She danced around the kitchen while Giza tried to avoid her. "Oh, Egypt. Please be more careful, won't you?" asked Giza._

 _"Yes, Mother!" said Egypt, always eager to please._

 _"I'm home!" Both dragoness and dragonet hear the thump and slither of Lizard's talons and tails stepping over the threshold. "FATHER! Welcome back!" Egypt ran to greet and hug Lizard._

 _"Egypt." Lizard's tone was soft, the threatening type. "Yes, father?" said Egypt, quailing backwards. Lizard pulled a piece of paper from the basket he was carrying. It was marked in red ink. "What. Is. This?!" It was Egypt's history quiz, the one she'd gotten 5 questions out of 8 wrong. "It's my history quiz, Father." she said._

 _"And WHAT is with your ABYSMAL score?" thundered Lizard, towering over the shaking Egypt. "B-b-but..." "Don't talk back!" roared Lizard. His thick tail came swishing around and crashed into Egypt's side, sending her flying into the wall and knocking the breath out of her._

 _Egypt slid down, gasping. Lizard's scales were hard as rock and sharp, too. A stream of blood trickled down to Egypt's underbelly from her side. She could already feel a bruise starting to form._

 _"Lizard!" Giza came running from the kitchen. "HOW COULD YOU!" roared Giza. Bending down, she handed a roll of bandages to Egypt. "Dear, please apply that to your wounds." Standing straight up, she shook her crest and bared her fangs at Lizard. Faster then lightning, Lizard punched Giza in the chest and she collapsed._

"MOTHER!" _cried Egypt, limping over to Giza's panting body. "Don't... disobey... Lizard... please Egypt! Or you'll... get hurt... again." whispered Giza in Egypt's ear. Then Giza passed out._

 _"Father, I promise to get a better score next time! Please, I'm so sorry!" Lizard calmed down a little bit. "Fine, Egypt. Go to your room and study. I'll call you for dinner." Egypt slunk past Lizard, not daring to say anything lest she upset him again._

Why did he become like this? _wondered Egypt. Lizard had always been such a nice dragon. Always greeting everybody in town with a smile, always donating to the orphanage. He even passed around water for sick and starving dragons when no other SandWing would._ WHY?!

 _The day after, Egypt had a history test. "Egypt! Good morni-waugh! What happened to you?" Libya, her best friend, came running up to Egypt. "Um.. I fell on some rocks." said Egypt._ Why do I have to lie to my best friend? But if I don't, Father will hurt me again...

 _Egypt stepped into her house. "Father? I got 8 out of 8 correct on my quiz." said Egypt. "Good! Show it to me!" boomed Lizard from another room. "I'm coming, Father!" Egypt ran over to Lizard. "See! It's so much better than last time!" "Yes, very good Egypt." "And I didn't even study that much!"_

"AAAAHHH!" _Egypt was crumpled on the floor, breathing hard. Lizard loomed over her, talons curled into a fist._ My... My underbelly... _Blood dripped onto the floor, scarce but painful for Egypt._ The smallest things hurt the most. _realized Egypt. "Next time, you study your tail off! Do you understand, Egypt?!" "Yes, I understand very well Father!"_

 _Egypt screamed again. Lizard had taken a small swipe at her with his razor sharp claws. Now blood dripped from her left shoulder, too. "Don't exclaim everything you say, Egypt. When you are in this house, you will be a good young dragonet with a mild speaking voice and good manners. Say that you understand, NOW." \_

 _Egypt lowered her head deferentially. "Yes, Father. I understand very well what you mean. I will do that from now on." Lizard smiled. "You may go and clean up now. Dinner is in five minutes."_

 _Aargh... These memories are so painful..._ Sahara's claws came closer and closer. In Egypt's mind, Lizard was standing over her again, getting ready to claw and hit and punch her again and again for one little thing she did wrong...

Egypt automatically convulsed and lashed her talons out at Sahara. They made contact and Sahara started crying. Egypt curled up in a ball and sobbed hard. Khazri stood befuddled. _What are they doing?_ 'Egypt?" asked Khazri tentatively. "W-what's wrong? Did you just... scratch Sahara? Why would you do that, Egypt?"

Sahara stopped crying and glowered at Egypt. Then her expression softened. "Oh, Egypt. Everything's okay. Please stop crying, I didn't mean anything bad!" Egypt lifted her head up. Sahara stood in front of her, three parallel gashes, not that deep, but deep enough to hurt, dripping blood. Khazri was sitting on the left with her mouth gaping open.

In a desperate attempt to comfort Egypt, Sahara snatched the present from Pyramid up from the floor. 'Here, look! It's a doll, isn't it cute? Come on, let's play with it!" Egypt slowly uncurled. "A doll? Oh... that's very nice. And yes, I do like Pyramid-but there's also something strange about him, so I'm trying to keep an eye on him right now."

 _Something strange about Pyramid? What are you talking about, Egypt?_ Khazri speculated about why there would be something strange about him. "What are you talking about?" Sahara mirrored her thoughts exactly. "And why DO you like Pyramid? He's a total otaku and a bit ditzy too."

Egypt sat up suddenly. "Yes, that's why I like him and why I think there's something strange about him!" "yeah, but WHY?"

Both Khazri and Sahara could tell that Egypt didn't want to talk about it. "Yeah, Egypt. Let's play with the doll." murmured Khazri, softly. Sahara took it from Khazri, and then passed it to Egypt, who passed it back to Sahara. She blinked twice. "You mean... I can play with it first?" said Sahara, not quite getting the idea yet.

"Aww... Look at it's adorable tail!" Sahara held the doll upside down. The poisonous tail of the SandWing doll came closer to her bleeding shoulder. Nearer, nearer... then it touched the center of the middle wound.

'Wha-what's this?! I suddenly feel so dizzy!" exclaimed Khazri. "It's not just you." said Egypt. "It's all of us." gasped Sahara. The SandWing doll levitated into the air and started flashing, changing it's scales a kaleidoscope of colors like a RainWing. From it's mouth, a white beam shot up to the ceiling and created a rippling circle there.

It grew wider and wider and started making a sucking noise. "SAHARA! EGYPT! HELP ME!" screeched Khazri, desperate. "Khazri?" Sahara turned around and saw her friend being sucked into the swirling vortex. "KHAZRI!" Sahara shot upwards and disappeared into the vortex, dragging Egypt along with them.

The three dragonets' screams faded as they were carried farther and farther away.

Outside their door, a dark shape cackled evilly. "Perfect. Part A of the Plan has been completed with 100% success. Commence Part B." It drew a doll from a hole in the wall and touched the tip of its' tail to his shoulder scar.

The same blinding white vortex appeared and the shape flew into it. Then the portal closed with a VSHRROOM.

Outside the orphanage, Scorpion Den wasn't aware of what happened. It was only the three dragonets... and the Plan.


End file.
